


Chikadee

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bent, Plot, comissioned, r63 world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Chkiadee. That was what Raven had once been called. He hated that nickname more than life itself. Almost as much as he hated the powers inside of him. But like most times life didn't care what he had to say about it as Raven went from a basic teen in Beacon to a mage and his life turned upside down until a stumbling blonde and his elder mentor decided that even his life was worth saving.





	Chikadee

As long as Raven could remember strength was all that really mattered. As far back as memory could would serve being strong was all that mattered. 

"In this world, you either eat or you are eaten." The words were simple plain and described life down to a tee. The world was a cruel and awful place and to live in it you had to be worse. Hands gripped a blade as a sign left a thirsty mouth. Red eyes locked onto a tree, branches snapped as Raven took one last breath ready to strike at the tree.

"I am death." The _ man _ said as he cut the tree in two striking it down making a perfectly clean diagonal cut to it as he sighed. 

"I am death and no one can stop me."

"Except for cookies!" Hands appeared over his eyes as Raven paused he took a deep breath as he gagged. He knew who had done this, there were only two people in his life that could sneak up on him and one was drunk off her ass in a bar somewhere trying to pick up men and the other? 

"Summer. What are you doing here?" Raven asked his lover leader and teammate. Summer giggled as the taller woman looked down there was one thing that Raven hated about being with Summer and that was his height or utter lack thereof. 

Raven was short even for a male standing at only five feet three inches tall. He hated being short everyone looked down on him and teased him _once._

After the first beating, they generally stopped unless your name was Qrowe and you could beat back almost as hard or Summer Rose who Raven never found the heart to be violent against.

"So tell me is my killer bird all worked up about something special today or is he just letting off steam?" Summer asked as Raven sighed he knew that Summer was stronger than him and she could hold him near indefinitely as he let go of his blade. Summer held his head to her chest pushing him into her center as Raven began to relax, the tension bled from him as he lowered his weapon.

"I'm just practicing Summer nothing more."

"Oh really? Then what will you tell Ruby when you get home? Are you going to tell her that her daddy was not hanging out with her just because he was practicing?"

"What!? No! I will hand out with her later Summer she is three years old and she has a sister to play with!"

"Oh, Yang misses you too! You think Tia can keep them from asking where you go every day when you _ could _ be with them?"

"I think she knows how to keep them occupied she is like a child enough that she relates to them."

"You know that you love her for it right? The same way I love you." Summer said as she planted her lips on Raven's he felt his legs go weka s the silver eye huntress who took his heart for her own along with Tia Xioal long kissed him. 

"Now let's go home." 

"Daddy!"

"You made it babe!" Tia said as-

"Don't! Please

"Up you go!" Tia said blue eyes shining as the buxom six one four-woman h an inch taller than Summer lifted Ravne up and hurdle him into the air making him squeal as his legs shot out wildly before he plummeted down and she caught him.

"Tia! Don't do that!"

"But it is fun!" Tia shouted before hugging her husband tight to her chest! Raven felt his breath cut off in the usual way Tia's massive chest that he swore should have made her unable to walk in a straight line rather than a move like water in the rain pushed into him as he sighed. 

"I missed you today." She whispered in his ear rubbing the back of his head. 

"Why don't you invite me and Yang to watch you train? She knows you like privacy but come on she's your daughter! And little Ruby want's nothing more than to see her dad in action!" Tia said as Raven pouted he was being carried like a child and could think of no greater indignation to suffer at one of his wives' hands. 

"Because I like to train _alone _ Tia. We have been over this before now put me down, now"! He hissed as she sighed shaking her head. Raven knew that if he could not get out of Summer’s hold. 

"Why did I have to fall in love with such a sourpuss? I know that you have an attitude but come on! Let's enjoy our family!" 

"Daddy!?

"Dad!" Voices called out as Ravens' chest together he knew that the times he would hear his daughter's voices were rapidly coming to an end. 

_ I should be spending every last second I have with them- No... that is a lie that is what is making you weak. You may love them but they are going to get you killed. _

\----

"You know that you can talk to me right?" Summer asked walking out to the cool night air of patch. Her husband was looking up at the sky all mysterious like he preferred. He never so much as glanced at his wife as he stared out at the broken moon.

"Summer.'

"Ouch, just Summer? Huh... tell me was Tia, right? You didn't want to come to bed did she flirt with you too hard? Do you want me to tell her to back off? Really if you don't want to have sex it's fine we won't hold you against it you know?” Summer asked sitting on the low swinging bench plotting the seat next to her inviting her husband to sit down an offer he soon took. 

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it? Rae I can tell something is bothering you if you want to talk about it-

"I don't."

"_When _ you want to talk about it just ask me or Tia ok? She's in our room practically tearing her hair out over how she pushed you too far. She thinks you hate her now."

"What?! I love her!" Raven paused almost a decade later and the _ L-word _ still hurt."

"You are so cute when you try. But I'll leave you to mope, if you don't come in soon I'll just sleep out here with you K?"  
“Do not do that. You just have to wait a second for me to come up ok?”  
“Well, I don't know I'm feeling a bit weak.” Summer said as she shook her legs exaggerating a fake injury as Raven sighed. 

"I.. fine I'll walk with you," Rae said as he stood up taking one last look at the sky as he sighed. 

_ I never wanted to be a mage. _ He thought as his back and cracked with electricity as he walked inside.

\-----

"I _ am _sorry Raven."

"Opal... do I _ have _ to be a Mage? I never asked for this."

"I know and I am sorry." Opal paused as Raven sighed the male looked down as he took a deep breath. His red eyes seemed duller than normal and there was an uncharacteristic look of defeat on his face. Something or the boy that had once held power as the end all be all seemed oddly unfitting. 

"So you mean to say that I will be hunted?" Raven asked his voice strangely calm for someone that had just learned that he would be tracked down for the rest of his life until he died or he killed his pursuers. 

_ Not that different from his original life I suppose. _ Opal thought as she took a sip from her coffee. 

"You will but you need not worry. You have my _ personal _guarantee that I will offer you as much support as I can. Not just to you but your family as well." Opal promised as a cough came from her left. 

"I know that me and you have never seen eye to eye Raven but in this case please trust in the fact that I will do my best to hold support you and your family as best I can," Glynda said wincing slightly, she had long ago put aside the differences between her and the Branwen. 

She and Raven had once had a clash of ideas traditional versus apathy but they had long ago buried that. 

"Thank you, Glynda. That means a lot to me." Raven said not looking up at Glynda and not meeting her eye, Glynda knew that look on the male. She had seen in many a time before and it never heralded anything good.

"Raven you know you are not alone correct?"

_ I know that look. He is going to do something that he will regret. _ Glynda thought as he looked down at his hands. 

"I never asked for that, this power. I never wanted it. I went to bed one night with Tia and Summer... the next day there was a fire in the home. Ruby has just been born and Yang had smoke inhalation. I never knew what caused it." Raven narrowed his eyes as he forced a bolt of lighting out of his fingers. The lightning flashed up as his eyes narrowed as it danced in his fingertips. 

"I wake up and I can suddenly shoot lighting out of my fingers? I almost told Tia you know? I almost told her or goddess forbid Summer... I would have told them and I would have regretted it for the rest of my life."

"You know they can help you right? They are the loves of your life, you know you can trust them surely? Correct?"

"I know that I have a power that will put them at risk and if Opal is correct a power people will either try to control or they will seek to rid me of by ending my life."

"And _ I _ did say I would help you, Raven. You are not alone."

"Opal. Tell me this. Is my power putting my family at risk?"

"In truth? Yes. Your existence puts them all at risk. From your wives to our daughters you put them in a danger they would not be in without you."

"I see." 

"That is exactly why we must keep you out of danger and do our best to support your family and you in this trying time. If..." Glynda paused as Opal nodded.

"You can speak Glynda."

"If Salem finds out about you, then she will come for you."

"And like so many others she will try to kill me. Fine." Raven said as he sighed the decision was made before he stood up. Raven stood up as Opal paused.

"Raven? Where are you going?"

"I must prepare for this." 

"What are you planning to do?" The woman asked her eyes narrowing as Raven smirked. 

"I'm going to train."

"Would you like me to tell you to the bottom of the elevator?"

"I... sure Glynda why not? I could use the company. I need to say something to Ruby first anyway." 

\-----

"I _ hate _you," Raven said bluntly as possible as he pouted, the man glared up at Glynda with a gaze that could melt even her icy stare as he glowered at her. Glynda felt her cheeks heat up as she looked down at the smaller male. Glynda was _ absurdly _tall. At least xix five by aver and hells pushed her up to almost seven feet. She practically towered over Raven as he glared up at her arms crossed.

Glynda blushed as she coughed. 

"Well, I don't know why you hate me..."

"You are tall. I don't like that."

"I... I am only slightly above average in my height." She said before sighed the elevator hummed fluorescent lights rang out as she decided to break the ice.

"Raven, what do you intend to tell Ruby?"

_ Goodbye. _

"I will tell her that I love her. And that I am proud of her, I will always be proud of her and I won't ever think of her as a weak person."

"Raven... she is _three. _Do you really think that that is appropriate to tell a child?"

"I think that it is something my mother would have told me."

"Really? You never spoke of your mother. What was she like? I fI may ask."

"Dead. Very dead. She gave birth to me and my sister. Lived just long enough to see us both walk and kill our first human then died in a Grimm attack."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She died as she lived, fighting stronger enemies and dying to them."

"Did... did you love her?"

"I... I don't really know. She was not a talker I barely learned her name before she died. I never was close to my parents."

"What of your father?" There was a _ ding! _ As the elevator opened as Raven sighed.

"He died before I was born and I never met him. I-

Glynda hugged Raven more form instinct as-

"Glynda?"

"Letting go." She said as she coughed awkwardly Raven looked up at the dean the _second person_ out of his family to hug him and not suffer a broken limb for her troubles as-  
“Did… do you, mother, love you? Do you think?” 

“I don't know… she was not one to show her emotions even to me or my sister. She gave me a nickname once though.” Raven said a small smirk on his lips. If he was going to do what he had to do it might not hurt to tell her _ one _ thing.  
“You had a nickname?”  
“She called me a _chickadee._ When I was younger. A small bird learning to walk and flailing around as it did.” Glynda cocked her head and blinked once.  
“Your mother named you Raven and gave you the nickname of a baby bird?”  
“She might not have shown affection but she did have a sense of humor.”  
“Raven… chickadee… Raven… chickadee.” Glynda coughed blushing her hand stifling a laugh as-  
“Glynda?”  
“Shutting up.” 

"_Good," _ Raven said as he put away his sword.

\-----

"Ruby," Raven said as he balled a fist he had to be quick with this. Every second that he waited now was just a second that someone was going to come and make him not do what he _ knew _to be right.

"Daddy! You came home early!" Ruby Rose the apple to his eye ran up Raven sighed Ruby looked just like her mother. Big bright silver eyes short red-black hair and skin pale like snow. She ran up her body blurred a second her semblance kicking in just like her mother allowing her to run as fast as she could to her father tripping once on a root in the field outside of the house as Raven gulped. 

A low breeze flew out as-

_ Damn it. _ Raven tasted the blood in his mouth. He knew that he had grown weak since his marriage the fact that a measly fang assassin had managed to get a hit off on him was a sure sign of his weakness. 

_ I can't protect them if I am weak. And I can not be around them without becoming weaker. I can't stay. _ Raven thought as Ruby rushed up Raven caught her right as she almost hit the ground his daughter had the coordination of a newborn fawn. A lack of skill that would have gotten her killed if she lived in his tribe but now? Now she was in the safety of Patch. Or relative Grimm exited and no one was really safe. 

_ Especially with me here. _

"Watch it little rose you almost fell and hurt your nose."

"Heh! That rhymed!"

"I was not trying," Raven said failing to fight down the smile on his lips he put Ruby down as she smiled up so bright he swore he might go blind. 

"Daddy! Let me tell you about school! Today I-

"Ruby, I have something important to tell you so I need you to listen carefully to me ok?" Ruby paused nodding her mother taught her early that when needed to listen when adults were speaking and especially her father. "I'm listening!" 

"Ruby'' I love you."

"I love you too!"

"I will always love you. You are the pride of my life. I can't think for a moment how I would ever live a life without you."

"Heh! Yang says I'm awesome!"

"And she is right... but soon I have to go alright?"

"Go? Where are you going, daddy?"

"I... I don't know yet but when I do you have to look after your mother, aunt and sister ok?"

"Ok! But when will you be back?"

_ I don't plan on coming back my rose. I apologize. _

"I will be back when I can... tell your mother and aunt that they were right. A bed is meant to be shared not guarded... tell them that Opal was right and I have to deal with this on my own."

"Ok! But when will you be back?"

"When I can. Until then? Please wait for me." He said as he took out a swore opening a portal and stepping in. "I love your Ruby." 

"I love you too daddy!" Ruby said as her dad walked into the swirling red portal and walked out of her life.

\-----

Raven would admit it he did not like living on the run. Blood splattered the man's face the Grimm died before he could think. The last one and the failure of the Grimm still disappointed him to no end. The monster fell as once more Raven stood triumphant over the creature. 

"Well, I guess I should not have thought you would do what the others did not." Raven sighed as he put away his blade. He looked down at the monster as he shook his head. The Argus attack was over. He had killed the leviathan before it reached the shore. He had been hoping the monster would slay him and end his life but as always, Raven never let the monster get closed. If it could not earn his life it would never have it.

"And you still did not want to kill me?" He asked as the massive monster fell the slit jugular ended the monster as he cleaned his blade. Pain shot down his side as a massive wave of water crashed over his face. 

The impact of the monster hitting the water made him wince. The creature made him taste saltwater as it slowly began to disintegrate. 

"The last time I try to do this," Raven said as he bent his knees feeling the power flooded him as he shot off. He flew away from the spot noticing that even after being used for a half-hour the mage powers never seemed to run out or show limits. 

"Sure I get tired but the powers themselves don't seem to have limits," Raven mumbled as he flew for three minutes. He landed in the forest outside of the city the snow-covered branches broke under his feet as his boots broke them he paused. 

"I can't keep doing this." He said as he checked his blade. He knew that his time was running out. Salem had been putting out more and more _ feelers _for him. At first, it was the odd assassin. Then that strange man from Atlas Wats who offer him a hand in her side. A hand Raven refused and after her? The crazy scorpion faunus who seemed to be in love with him for one reason or another. 

"I don't know why she thinks I like her, I just stabbed her twice." Raven shook his head as he began to pack up a small tent. He winced travel was harder than he thought. That _woman _ had been obsessed with him for some time. Ever since he nearly cut off her stinger and severed one arm she had thought he was her _soulmate._ And was determined to bring him to her bed in Salem’s castle. 

_ Not that I would let you. I left a home with two wives that loved me, why would I pick the crazy one? _

Raven thought as he felt his pockets, his stomach growled demanding food something it would not get for some time. He left without a lien to his name not wishing to cause his family any more strife than necessary. He had to hunt forage and scramble for every last drop of food or water and after three years of comfy Patch living? Raven had gone soft. 

"You can barley skin a buck, let alone catch one. You are going to be dead at this rate man what's wrong with you? When did I get weak?" He asked as pulled down the tent packing it up in a minute and slinging his one travel bag over his shoulder. Raven’s guts groaned and grumbled he learned that hunting with Mage powers was useless, as anything stuck by lighting turned to char and was often too cooked meat and get any type of nutritional value out of it.

As unused to be out in the wilds Raven was more unused to being _hunted._ Summer was coming for him so was Tia. They had no doubt got it stuck in their heads that he could be convinced to come back and that they were going to save him and make him see the right choice!

"I made my choice and trust me you will be better with me as far away from you as possible." Raven sighed as he began to pack up and leave his small campsite.

"Nothing but ash," Raven said as he raised his hand as lightning struck the ground, the mage burned the ground scorching the earth there would be no evidence of the campsite if you looked and when the fresh snow came? It would be as if he was never there at all...

\-----

Raven had to admit when he made the plan to die it was not the best idea ever. The mage tag made it so that he was a burden to his family and children. Being able to have powers while useful was not all it was cracked up to be. 

And with the plan to _ die _ meaning no one would target his family to get to him and he could leave the world with doing something right had gone off without a hitch!

"Damn it! Why did you have to hit so hard!?" Raven hissed as a pair of sickly yellow eyes looked at him. A lone gleaming black stinger fresh with red blood flicked up as a sweet by sickly giggle-filled his ears. 

"Oh, Raven! My dear sweetRaven! Why must you play so hard to get? I just want to show you how much _ better _it is on our side! Please come with me, will you not? I know that you can be stubborn even for a male." Tirana said licking her tail the scorpion woman bobbed up and down as she giggled menacingly. Tirana danced on her feet, her tail lazily flickering between her head her dull white top stained with his own blood and scars on her left arm where it had been stitched back together greeted his sight.

  
“You fixed your arm?”  
“Oh yes! You know it _ burned _ to have it taken off from you but I have to say as a _proposal to_ me. To show our lives I can think of no better!”  
“I do not love you, Tirana. You are a sociopath at best.”  
“Oh you do play hard to get, how’s the side by the way? Is it still stinging?” She asked as he glared at her.

Raven's sides burned his body shook as he tasted blood on his lips as he knew that very second her poison was coursing through his veins. Tirana was forcing him back step by step. Raven felt his breathing hitch as his vision went cloudy. Tirana split into three as he began to waver.  
“Oh, Raven you look a bit _wane_ ther dear!Tell me would you like to rest your head on my lap? It is quite soft.”  
“I would rather die.”  
“Oh, I don't think you are going to die anytime soon.”

"Well, you killed me-

"Don't insult me! you killed yourself. You could have dodged that blow but you let me hit you! Don't insult yourself! You are too good for that!" 

"You... you are a real nut job you know that?" Raven asked as she blushed she took her stinger still covered with a bit of his blood. Taking it to her mouth and licking some of the blood off it. 

"A shame I won't taste this blood anymore. You know I asked Salem to keep you for my own right?"

"I would rather die than let you touch me, woman."

"Oh, you _ will _ die. Soon. Five minutes. Then you are dead. No question about it... would it be too much to ask for a kiss before you go? I would be forever in remorse!" 

"I... yeah go to hell," Raven said before pausing this was it he was light-headed he was going to fall. His blood loss would end him soon enough and the poison coursing in his veins reaching his heart? He was as good as dead.

_Killed by a psychopath... I wanted my last sight to be my daughters... I guess I have no say in this-_   
Raven blinked as something _ugly_ crawled into his mouth. He tasted blood and bile as _fear_ ran up his spine. He was scared his legs began to quakes his eyes shot up as-

_I don't want to die._   
"Are you scared, dear? Come here and let me make it all the worse!" She said as- Raven turned to a flash of gold, the male summoning the last of his power to fly off. There was a blur of crimson as Tirana shielded her face for a second. The flapping of feathers filled the air as she gasped. Tirana frowned wiping a tear from her eyes as her true love flew away, like a _ dazzling _bird before-

"You _can _turn into a bird! I knew it!" 

\-----

_ So. Is this the afterlife? Why is it so warm? And why do I feel like I'm sleeping on a damn rock? _ Ravne thought as the light hit his face. His legs kicked out as cloth? Raven felt bedsheets on him as he groaned. He heard birds chirp and he sighed. Killed by Tirana was not a bad death or it was. It hurt like hell and now? Now he could finally leave this world and enjoy himself as-

_ Wait. Birds chirping, the smell of blood, I can feel my powers, did they save my life? _

'You have got to be killing me." He said as he looked up. He blinked once. _I am a coward._ Raven thought as he knew what had happened he ran... he ran away the thought of death terrified him to act and now?

"I"m alive?" He asked as a small brown tent greeted him. In less than a second, he knew that he was not in heaven or-

"It could still be hell." He said not sure if he deserved to go to heaven out of all people. 

"I would just settle for being dead but this is worse," Raven growled before he felt a knife in his guts. One look down showed most of his clothes were gone and his side bandaged. Whoever dressed him left his boxers on and a t-shirt. His armor and weapon rested by his side as he sighed. 

"Well, that means that I have to get back on the road. I just have to get out of here before whoever saved me comes back and I am good." 

"Oh! You are up!"

"Oum kill me now." Raven groaned as he turned twin blue eyes found him as a child? No more than Yang's age looked down at him. Scrawny even for a boy he looked like he was going to fall over the second a breeze hit him. There was a cold wintery breeze that smelled like snow mixed with pine trees as a boy carrying a bundle of blankets walked into the tent. 

"Jaune! Is he up yet?" A feminine but _ old _ voice said as Jaune nodded.

"His Miss Calavera! He's fine!"

"No. No, I'm not. Jaune right?"

"Yes! Jaune Arc! I-

"Look. I don't care. I have a sword over there.'

"I know it's really cool! My and my mentor think you got it expertly made!"

"Yeah no shit it is, I made it myself kid."

"Really!? Can you make me one?!"

"Only _ you _ should make your own blade. Do not leave it to others what you can do yourself. But... Jaune do you _ want _ the sword?"

"What?! Can I have it!? Really!?"

"You can but you have to drive it in my chest ok?"

"What?! No way! That would kill you!"

"That's the point kid." 

"No! I saved your life! I can't just kill you!" 

"Jaune you don't know what I am. Look I am-

"A mage! You are a mage! You are so _ cool!" _ Jaune said blue eyes shining the boy dresses in small animal futa with mud smeared on his cheeks smiled as Raven narrowed his eyes. 

"How the hell do _ you _ know what a Mage is?"

"Miss Calavera said so! She said you have powers! And only a male can have them!" 

"I... well that is something saves some time but then you must know that I am-

"A target? Yeah I know let me guess Salem tried to kill you?"

"Not herself and how the hell do you know about _ her!?" _ Raven shouted as the boy smirked. 

"Hah! Miss Calavera teaches me herself! She's so cool! She knows all kinds of things! Basically about Salem Mages and magic! Can you do magic!? What if I learned how to do magic? That would be awesome!" The boy said grinning as Raven groaned. 

"Great. A know it all and some strange mentor, what's next a silver eyes as well?" Raven asked jokingly as Jaune nodded. 

"Oh, she has silver eyes! I even healed them for her!"Raven blinked owlishly as he thought that for once the world finally had pulled one over on him. 

"Jaune... are you training for something?"

"Yeah! Miss Calavera is training me to be a _hunter!_ I actually ran away from home for it!" 

"I see... well then tell me what would you say if _ I _ taught you how to sword fight?" 

"What?! Really!?"

"If I am going to be in a life debt I might as well do something useful."

"Nice! Now I have two teachers?! That's awesome!"

"You say that now child but trust me you will regret becoming my student."

"What? Why? You don't' look so bad?" Raven let a smile split his face as he sighed.

"You say that now _Chickadee,_ but just you wait..."


End file.
